The embodiments described herein relate generally to a power distribution rack, and, more specifically, to a central bus bar assembly for a power distribution rack and methods of assembly thereof.
Electrical components or modules are sometimes stored in a stacked relationship not only to allow the modules to be electrically interconnected with one another, but also so they can be readily accessed and used. This is particularly true in power management situations in which a large number of densely packed individual modules are typically mounted together in a rack system to create a desired power management system. Such rack systems may consist of a frame structure including layered shelves that define individual slots into which smaller electronics modules, such as power modules, rectifiers, or controllers can be inserted. Due to each module including an alternating current (AC) connector and a direct current (DC) connector in close proximity to each other and the AC/DC connections of other modules, the AC equipment, such as connectors and cables, must be isolated from the DC equipment to prevent power losses and interference. Further, industry regulations require a minimum amount of spacing between AC and DC cables that often results in multiple layers of expensive insulation per cable to ensure AC/DC isolation while minimizing the effect of electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the AC connections and DC connections.
At least some known power distribution racks isolate the alternating AC and DC connections of adjacent modules by providing a single horizontal bus bar per shelf that is connected to the DC connector of the electronics modules from that shelf. The power from each of the horizontal bus bars is transferred to a single vertical bus bar and channeled out of the rack. However, such a design results in a complex network of wires and cables within a limited amount of space. Additionally, an increased amount of EMI may be generated because connecting the AC connections on each shelf requires crossing over the DC connections, and connecting the DC connections requires crossing over the AC connections. Furthermore, the additional horizontal bus bars increase the cost of production and require multiple mechanical joints that increase both transmission power losses and maintenance costs.